A Starry Night's Kiss: A NaLu Fanfiction
by SailorStar64
Summary: Lucy is in love with her long time friend Natsu but he is in love with his childhood friend Lisanna. All she wants is one kiss from him. A kiss that will last a life time. Follow her adventure to see if she will get that long awaited kiss.


Natsu's View

"Lisanna..."

Our lips parted ways. I stared into her delicate, blue eyes. The warmth of her smile always made me happy. The taste of her lips always filled me with joy. I interlocked our hands.

"Natsu..."

I pulled her into another kiss. Her lips were so soft. Everything about her was so delicate. She was my first love. I grew up with her. We were there for each other. Her death had broken me. I vowed to become stronger. When we found out her death was not real, I was filled with happiness. She was back, my first love. Why now did everything feel so wrong?

Lucy's View

I sat at the desk in my room, tapping my pencil against it's surface. It seems as though I'm always sitting at my desk, never actually writing anything, just sitting there. The thoughts in my head were jumbled. Nothing seemed right. My inspiration, my passion was gone.

_Natsu__... __Why __are __you __always __on __my __mind__?_

I sighed, crumpled up the paper before me, and tossed into in to the waste basket, filled with many more empty thoughts.

_You __were __the __one__. __The __one __who __made __me who __I __am __today__. __A __Fairy __Tail __Mage__. __I __would __have __never __been __here __if __it __weren't __for __you__... __Natsu__._

Thinking about him made my heart ache. Something so close yet so far. Something I would die for only to have it slip away. Something I could never reach. Something I had always wanted. Something that had slipped away long ago but still hope someday to have. Seeing him with her always made me sad. I wanted him to notice. I wanted him to see how much I cared for him. How much I loved him.

_I __will __never __have __you__, __Natsu__. __I __will __always __love __you__, __even __if __you __can't __see__it__._

I wanted to tell him for so long now but couldn't. I could never tell him. It would shatter our friendship, our bond that we formed. I could never look at him the same if my feelings were rejected. I couldn't be near him if that happened. I would have to leave. I would have to hide in the shadows for my sadness, lurk in my pool of misery.

_I __never __want __to __leave__. __I __want __to __be __by __your side __forever__._

I was just a girl living her dreams, knowing they never meet reality.

_Just __one __kiss__. __That's __all __I __need __is __one __kiss__. __A __kiss __that __would __last __forever__._

I let out another sigh as I retired to my bed. I'll wake up the same way as always. My days are the same as always but as long as your there, it is worth it. I dozed off into a peaceful slumber, where I can dance in an everlasting dream with him, with Natsu.

Natsu's View

I walked into the guild hall. I didn't get my usually greeting from Lisanna. I approached Elfman, who was chatting with Cana.

"Hey Elfman. Where's Lisanna?"

"She is out on a job with Mira nii-san. They won't be back for a few days."

I nodded and leaned against a counter. I didn't know what I was going to do today. Then I saw Lucy walk in. Her eyes were locked onto the ground as she entered.

_What __is __wrong __with __her?__It __looks __like __she __was __crying__._

I called out to her, "Oi Luce!"

She looked up at me and slowly approached me. Her eyes were slightly puffy and red.

_She __was __crying__..._

Dried tears were still visible on her face. She looked horrible.

"You okay Lucy?"

"Yeah... I'm fine." Her voice was quiet and cracked.

"Lucy..." I stared at her.

"I'm really fine, Natsu." The tone of her voice was cold and flat.

I let out a sigh.

_She __won't __tell __me__. __Why __won't __you __tell __me__, __Luce__?_

"How about we go on a job together? Just me and you."

She suddenly changed as a smile dawned her face.

"I'd really like that." She smiled.

_She __looks __really __cute __when __she __smiles__._

I shook off the thought.

_I __shouldn't __be__t hinking __that__. __I'm __with __Lisanna__. __We __are __just __good __friends__. __Why__ is __she __cute __when __she__ smiles? __It__'__s __not __just __that__. __She __is __cute__._

I shook my head again.

_Stop __it__! __You __shouldn't __be __thinking __these __things__. __Lisanna __is __my __girl__, __not __Lucy__. __I __love __Lisanna__. __I__ love-_

"How about this one?" Her voice broke me from my train of thoughts.

I took the flyer from her hand.

"This ones good. Let's get going."

She nodded. We exited the guild. She was in a much better mood. I felt happy but yet still sad.

_Why __don't __you __talk __to __me __more__, __Luce__? __You __never__ talk __to __me __anymore__. __Why __have __we __grown __apart__? __What __are __you __hiding__? __Lucy__..._


End file.
